The Singing Bullet
by Infinite Interstellar Time
Summary: "Have you ever heard a thousand bullets being shot? With the glimmering metal, each bullets looks like a star ripping through the air in a piercing whistling. A thousand singing bullets are to me, just like a thousand shooting stars, except that, you have a chance to die. This is what excites me. This is what I grew up to be excited with; death."


_**French**_ : Bonjour/Bonsoir! Oui, il y a eu du changement dans cette fiction, elle en avait bien besoin! Je la réécris donc complètement on espérant que ça ira~ Les chapitres seront aussi plus courts, histoire que je ne m'arrache plus les cheveux à dépasser la barre des 3000 mots et que je puisse faire quelque chose de plus fluide! Si néanmoins, l'ancienne fiction vous manque, je peux toujours vous l'envoyer si vous le souhaitez~ Bref, en tout cas, merci de me suivre dans le renouveau de cette aventure!

 _ **ATTENTION**_! Le Ichiji et le Niji présentés ici, _ne sont pas les peronnages canon de One Piece_! Ils font partie du BrotherhoodAU de snajey/ask-the-vinsmokes que vous pouvez trouver sur tumblr!

Reiji, Ichiji & Niji Vinsmoke/AU! Vinsmoke Family appartiennent à snajey/ask-the-vinsmokes

Benedicta Laurel & Taysir Dinty m'appartiennent.

* * *

 _ **English**_ : Hello there! For those who used to be here for the first version of this fiction, yes, I'm changing it, and rewritting it! I hope it will be alright nonetheless. The future chapters including this one will be shorter, so I won't have to deal with the stress of writting a chapter of 8k words! I'll probably go around 1 000 to 2 000/2 500 words, I'll see. It'll be easier and more flowing I guess. For those who'd still like to have the old version, I'll download it, and gladly send it to you if you want. ^^ Now, now, let's start this new adventure shall we?

 _ **ATTENTION**_! The Ichiji and Niji featured in this fanfiction ARE NOT the canon ones! They are part of snajey/ask-the-vinsmoke's BrotherhoodAU that you can find on tumblr!

Reiji, Ichiji & Niji Vinsmoke/AU! Vinsmoke Family belong to snajey/ask-the-vinsmoke

Benedicta Laurel & Taysir Dinty belong to me.

* * *

 _The Singing Bullet_

* * *

For Snajey

 _Largely based on her wonderful Brotherhood AU_

* * *

 **Chapter** – 1

 _Luckiest Little Shits_

* * *

" **Have you heard?** "

" **About the bird?** "

" **Fuck you.** "

" **HAHAHAHAHA!** "

" **No but, seriously, have you heard?** "

" **About what?** "

" **Master Reiji had finally decided to let his sons know about the Black Capes.** "

The young woman turned to her friend, eyes wide opened. Was this a joke? A terrible, terrible joke? No, he seemed to be rather serious, and this just added to her stupefaction. Why so suddenly? Master Reiji never thought useful to tell his sons about the Black Capes, they already had the Germa, then why? He was probably preparing something, she had no other ideas.

" **Well, that's something!** " She finally said after being silent for a minute or two.

" **I heard that he'll let his sons lead groups of Black Capes. Can you imagine? Some of us will be able to work and go on missions along with the great and magnificent Ichiji and Niji Vinsmoke?** " The man laughed as he put back his arrow under his cape.

" **Your jokes are getting worse over the time you know?** " His friend sighed, shaking her head and rolling her blue eyes.

" **Ah, I'm an old man…** "

" **You're twenty-seven.** "

" **I AM SO OLD!** " He whined, taking a dramatic pose.

" **Taysir, shut up!** "

Taysir looked at her and gently pat her heard before turning to the pile of corpses and limbs scattered around the ballroom of a castle. They had just finished their mission, and the least that could be said was that the person who'll have to clean this mess will need at least a solid two weeks.

" **We did a great job.** " Taysir contently send, resting his hands on his hips.

" **Messier than my last mission, but it will do.** " The young woman replied, shrugging.

" **Let's go back and grab some snacks, I'm hungry.** "

" **My treat!** "

" **I was your turn to pay anyway Bene.** "

" **Oh really?** "

" **Yeah.** "

" **Ah well, okay then! If we leave this island tonight, we should be back to the Headquarters by dawn. I need to give my reports for the last three missions I did, and then I have to go back.** " Bene said, more to herself than to Taysir's attention.

" **Yo, you don't look that thrilled to know that Master Reiji will let his sons know that we exist!** " Taysir laughed as he crossed his arms walking to the exit.

" **You don't look like you care either.** " Bene grumbled, staring at Taysir walking in front of her.

" **Because I don't.** " He yawned.

" **And I'm still under the effect of the sedatives. I'm rather blasé now.** " The young woman sighed, touching her pills pouch with the tip of her stained fingers.

" **I saw that! Alright, I'll talk about that when the effects will wear off.** "

" **Yes, let's go back, I missed my bed for the last two months.** "

" **Man, the Black Capes that will be chosen to work with the Vinsmoke sons will be the luckiest little shits on this earth.** "

" **Luckiest, really? More like, they're going to suffer a great deal!** "

" **Are you sure?** "

" **I don't know. I feel like working directly for them might be a little tougher than what most people might be fantasizing of.** "

" **Bitch, don't kill my vibe!** "

Bene chuckled and followed Taysir throughout the empty castle, stepping over corpses, knocked over statues and sculptures. The hallways were empty, the only thing that could be heard were the sound of the two assassins' steps. Another mission successfully done. Like many others before, and hopefully many others after. That was what it was like working for the Vinsmokes: killing, killing, killing, praising the Vinsmoke and pledging an entire life of serving this family until death.

Weirdly enough, these two were fine with this.

" **Let's go back home, I'm hungry and I feel sore. I just wanna take a shower and go to bed!** " Bene said as she turned to the starry night sky.

* * *

Ah, yes, it was short, but like I said, I'll make my chapters shorter from now on~

This first chapter is also a gift for my dear friend snajey, because today is her special day!

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
